


And Then There's You

by jungle_ride



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: This mix is based off the prompt asking for an exploration of Emma and Mary’s relationship during season one and centres on their friendship. It explores the dynamic of how Mary broke through Emma’s armour. Every song revolves around the idea that Mary broke through the walls Emma had up around her and gave her a friend and family long before the cruse was broken. I choose songs that I felt reflected how Emma started out aka by herself lost and searching for something /someone to call family and how she progressed through her friendship, slowly opening up and allowing someone in and how eventually Mary became a focal point for Emma, someone to love and rely on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).



> magnetgirl I hope you enjoy the mix!

 

 

This mix is based off the prompt asking for an exploration of Emma and Mary’s relationship during season one and centres on their friendship. It explores the dynamic of how Mary broke through Emma’s armour. Every song revolves around the idea that Mary broke through the walls Emma had up around her and gave her a friend and family long before the cruse was broken. I choose songs that I felt reflected how Emma started out aka by herself lost and searching for something /someone to call family and how she progressed through her friendship, slowly opening up and allowing someone in and how eventually Mary became a focal point for Emma, someone to love and rely on.

 

 

**Is There Anyone Out There** **by Kate Earl**

_I'm traveling a lonely road_

_Everywhere I go alone I'm carrying a heavy load_

_Carry it on my own_

  **You There by Aquilo**

You there, you're better off here You there, you're better off here

**Nobody 'Сept You by Jack Savoretti**

_You're the one that reaches me You're the one that I admire_

**Hopeless Wanderer by Mumford & Sons**

_But hold me fast, Hold me fast 'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer_

**Feel Again by** **One Republic**

But with you (I'm feeling better ever since you know me)

I feel again (I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)

**When The Darkness Comes by Colbie Caillat**

_Now the door is open_

_The world I knew is broken_

_There's no return_

_Now my heart is not scared_

_Just knowing that you're out there_

**I Won't Let You Go** **by James Morrison**

Open up your heart to me now

Let it all come pouring out

There's nothing I can't take

**Be Still by The Fray**

_When darkness comes upon you_

_And covers you with fear and shame_

_Be still and know that I'm with you_

**Medicine by The 1975**

_Cause you're my medicine_

_(Yeah, you're medicine)_

**And Then You by** **Greg Laswell**

And how my thoughts they spin me 'round

And how my thoughts they let me down

And then there's you

 

 

 

 

 

**[{Download}](https://www.mediafire.com/?ddum35yoyi2oxxb) **


End file.
